


Homecoming

by JesterThomas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort, F/F, Multi, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterThomas/pseuds/JesterThomas
Summary: When Aden opened the door, he was met by a big man. He was slightly taller and bigger than his uncle, with short dark brown hair and a stubble beard. He wore a pair of aviator glasses, a Hawaiian shirt with parrots on it and underneath a dirty white shirt. He also wore a pair of jeans and black athletic sneakers. From underneath his right sleeve pocked a tattoo that the kid immediately recognized as the one his mother had on the same arm. Even Uncle L and Auntie Anya had it too. “Hello sir. How can I help you?”. The man smiled and crouched down to be on his eye level. “Hello Aden. It’s been a while”. The kid took a step back, starting to getting scared. “You know my name?”. The man smiled even more. “Well yeah. I’m your uncle Anton”.After five years spent in prison, Anton Woods comes back home hoping to get close again with his family. His nephews may be though to handle, his siblings may doubt him and his parents may be not too forgiving but if prison has thought him something is that if you want that something, you have to fight for it. And he's ready for it.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Ontari/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! It's been a whole year (maybe even a little more) but in this situation I was struck by inspiration once again so I decided to give this idea a try. Let me know what you think about it with your comments and if you think I should continue this story. English is not my first language (I'm Italian) but in my previous works I've never seen complaints about how I wrote so any constructional criticism is welcome. 
> 
> That said, enjoy your reading.  
> See you next time!

“So tomorrow is the day”. The young man looked up from his book and met the eyes of his cellmate in the upper bunk. He closed the book and sat up. “Apparently so my friend”. The other man, older than him, jumped down and said “Well, lucky you. I still have approximately…”. He looked up with a thoughtful expression and after a few moments said “Twenty more years to go. I’ll be an old man when I get out. Hopefully my grandchildren will be interested in hearing my prison tales”. The young man placed down the book and got up, looking at some pictures on the wall. He took one that had two young women with two children in their arms: a boy and a girl. “I don’t think my nephews would want to hear them. Well, I think their mothers wouldn’t want me to tell them”. He sighed and placed it back on the wall. “I can’t believe it’s already been five years”. He was going to pick up the book to return it to the prison library, when a guard came to their cell and said “Woods, the boss wants to speak with you”. The young man looked perplexed at his cellmate, but the older man just shrugged. “Don’t know what Pike would want from you but if he calls…”. Woods nodded and put down the book. “Well, take me to the Big Man”. The guard just smirked. “I’ll miss you Woods. It was always fun speaking to you about movies”.

Charles Pike was feared inside the penitentiary for being a strict and ruthless man. If an inmate was on his bad side, he never missed the occasion to let him know that and in Woods’ case it was clear from the first day he set foot inside the Ark (that was the prison’s name). After all, it was rare that the relative of a member of the police force, especially the son of famous police officer Gustus Woods, went to jail. Pike was jealous of his father. Gustus had had an optimal career in the force while Pike was put aside from an injury but that didn’t stop him to become the director of the Ark and reverse all of his frustration on the inmates. He was such a menacing presence that even the guards were terrified of him and didn’t talk fearing unpleasant consequences. 

Woods was brought inside Pike’s office. The director looked up from the papers he was working on. “Ah, my favourite inmate. Come on kid, take a seat”. He pointed at one of the chairs and Woods sat down. Pike took a folder and opened it, reading its content. “So, tomorrow is your release day”. The young man nodded and Pike smiled. “I’m happy for you, really. Five years and you never were a nuisance. I think it’s a record in this establishment”. He got up and poured himself a glass of scotch. “It needs a toast; don’t you agree?”. The young man didn’t know what to do. Pike laughed. “Oh, you don’t need to give me the silent treatment”. He sat back at his desk, took a sip and gave another glance at Woods papers. “Tomorrow you’ll be a free man little Woods and I want you to know that I’ve got ears everywhere, so if you try to tell anyone about what happens here, I’ll know and there will be ‘unfortunate’ consequences for your family. Understood?”. The young man nodded and Pike smirked. “Good. Now get back to your cell and have a good day”. Woods got up and when he was almost out of the room Pike said “Oh, before I forgot. Congratulations on your Bachelor in Education”. Woods clenched his fists tight, saying “Thank you, sir” and he was out of the office.

_“Anton, stop!”. That’s what the girl was saying but the young man couldn’t care any less. He landed punch after punch to the now almost unrecognizable face of the guy on the floor. Anton knew he was drunk. He knew when he entered the bar and started insulting Murphy in front of the girl. He knew he threw the first punch and that the other man couldn’t do much against him: his father had trained him since he was eleven. That’s how the police find them and when he was restrained. On the way to the car, he glanced back at the girl who was now crying and cradling the unconscious man in her hands. “Fuck, I’m so sorry Ontari” he thought._

Anton woke up with a start. He looked around and saw that he was in his cell, in the middle of the night. His eyes landed on one of the pictures on the wall: the picture of Ontari and himself, back in their first year of high school. “God, I’m an idiot” he whispered. He turned around and closed his eyes even if sleep was difficult to find again.

The light of the sun seemed even brighter that day. Anton pulled out his aviator glasses and put them on, then smoothed his Hawaiian shirt. It felt good to wore his clothes again. He checked his wristwatch and said “I think they’ll be all be there by now”. He hauled a taxi that was passing by. This was going to be one hell of a homecoming.

“Madi! Stop running around the house and come sit down. It’s almost ready”. Clarke smirked at her wife. “Come on, Lexa. She’s just four”. Lexa huffed. “It’s important she starts to understand when to listen to us and when not to”. Laughter came from the living room and Clarke smiled, saying “Oh you are so right, Commander. I think their aunts are going to steal her heart if we don’t do something”. Lexa huffed with a smile on her face. “Anya is not parent material and Raven is more of a child than our kids are”. Clarke laughed at that. A ping was heard and Lexa said “Mom, the chicken is ready!”. A dark skinned woman came from another room and started to help Lexa in the kitchen with the final adjustments for the meal saying, with a smile on her face, “Lexa, you should listen to your wife”. Lexa huffed again, still smiling. “If I knew that my mother and my wife would have become such close friends, I wouldn’t have married you Clarke Griffin”. Clarke kissed her on the cheek and said “That’s why it’s Clarke Griffin-Woods”. When all was set, Lexa called everyone at the table. With no surprise, her brother Lincoln was carrying her son on his back. “Lincoln, could you please put down my son?”. The man obliged and said to the child “After we are finished, I’ll teach you how to score a three pointer. Is that okay for you Aden?”. The kid jumped up and down with excitement. “Of course Uncle L”. Just as they were going to sit, they heard the buzz of the doorbell and Aden ran towards the door. Lexa couldn’t stop him from opening it.

When Aden opened the door, he was met by a big man. He was slightly taller and bigger than his uncle, with short dark brown hair and a stubble beard. He wore a pair of aviator glasses, a Hawaiian shirt with parrots on it and underneath a dirty white shirt. He also wore a pair of jeans and black athletic sneakers. From underneath his right sleeve pocked a tattoo that the kid immediately recognized as the one his mother had on the same arm. Even Uncle L and Auntie Anya had it. “Hello sir. How can I help you?”. The man smiled and crouched down to be on his eye level. “Hello Aden. It’s been a while”. The kid took a step back, starting to getting scared. “You know my name?”. The man smiled even more. “Well yeah. I’m your uncle Anton”.


	2. Reunion

Aden was confused. The man standing in front of him claimed to be his uncle but the child knew he had just one uncle. “You are… my uncle?”. The man nodded and took off his aviators, putting them in the pocket of his shirt. He then rummaged in the pockets of his pants and fished out a photo, pointing at the two babies in it. “This is you and your little sister Madi. And these are your moms”. Aden took the picture and was even more confused. The sound of someone rushing to them made him look behind him and there was his mother with a strange expression on her face.

The atmosphere in the Griffin-Woods household had changed in the span of a few minutes. Now there was tension in the air and the three Woods siblings were shocked. Anton got up and smirked, opening his arms. “Don’t I get a hug? It’s been five years and I’ve only seen you all through a glass”. There was a moment of silence, then Indra took a hesitant step towards her son. “Oh, Anton”. She took his head in her hands and started to cry. Anton’s eyes became glossy with tears and hugged her. “Hey, mom. Missed me much?”. The woman laughed and said “You have no idea”. He let her go and looked at his siblings. “Don’t you want to join us?”. Anya rushed to him and hugged him with such a force that Anton was caught off guard, making him huff. She looked up at him and said “Why didn’t you tell us you were going to be released today? We could have come and pick you up”. He rolled his eyes. “I wanted to surprise you all. You know, like the good little brother I am?”. Anya smiled and dried her tears. Lincoln approached them and pulled his brother into a strong hug. The older man put his hands on Anton’s shoulders and said “You seem even bigger than the last time I saw you. What did they feed you in that place?”. The young brother laughed. “Not very good food L but you know, in a place like that one of the few things you can do is work out”. Lincoln just laughed.

Lexa didn’t know what to do. Sure, she was happy to see her brother standing in front of her but at the same time she was so fucking angry for what he had thrown away. Five years lost because he wanted to act like the damn hero of one of his favorite comics. She waited until Lincoln let go of him, then took a few steps forward and slapped him with so much force she felt her palm sting. Anton looked at her dumbfounded. Tears started to stream down her eyes. “You… You are an idiot. You stupid, senseless moron”. She hugged him too and started to sob. “I’m so angry at you but at the same time so happy because now you’re here and… and… I don’t know what to say…”. She was silenced by a pair of strong arms around her. “I missed every single one of you from the first day I was put in jail” Anton said with a shaky voice. “I know I did something stupid but you can’t turn back the past. Just know, Lexa, that I will never do anything to upset you, mom or the others ever again. Missing five years was enough”. They let go when someone cleared their throat and Anton paled when he saw who he was. “Hi dad”.

Gustus was intimidating as always. Even when he was a child, Anton was always fearful of his father: not because he was violent but because his presence alone would make him spill even the deepest of secrets to him. Yet despite his intimidating aura, Gustus was a good man and father. The older man said “So, the prodigal son is back”. Anton opened his mouth to say something but Gustus stopped him by bringing up his hand. “In the biblical tale, the father threw a big party when his son came back after he dilapidated his part of money and understood his errors. Even after what his son had done, the father forgave him because he loved him”. He looked straight into his son’s eyes. “Do you think you are worthy of forgiveness?”. Anton looked down in shame. “No. Not from you or anyone of our family. Especially not from you”. Gustus nodded. “True. But then I’ll be just a more stupid person. I am your father, Anton. Maybe not by blood but I am your father nonetheless and I’ll always forgive my children. Maybe it will take some time but I will always love you”. With that said, he hugged him and it was Anton’s final push to start crying and sobbing, saying “I’m sorry” over and over again.

Aden and Madi were the only two people in the room who were not crying. The little girl looked at her brother a little bit confused. “What’s happening?” she asked. The boy took another look at the photo in his hands, then at the man in the parrot shirt and finally at his sister with a big smile on his face. “I think we have a new uncle”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter and see you next time!


	3. Tattoos and unexpected encounters

After everyone had dried their tears, Indra was quick to add another place for her son. Clarke and Octavia were still a little emotional and the kids were super happy. Aden and Madi wanted to sit next to their new uncle and started to ask him a ton of questions. Anton looked at Lexa and said “Help me?”. She laughed and shook her head. “No, I’m not interfering. You wanted to meet them, you deal with them”. He looked at the kids and said “Okay. You two hear me out. You can sit next to me and ask one question each. Are we clear?”. The kids nodded vigorously and Aden was the first to ask. “Uncle A, what is a prison?”. Anton’s smile disappeared from his face. He rubbed his neck and said tentatively “Well, a prison is a place where people go if they have done something wrong and they stay there until they have learned their lesson”. Madi tugged at his shirt. “And you did something wrong?”. He nodded and Aden asked “What did you do?”. Anton gulped. “Well… I hurt someone else and I had to pay for my mistake”. The children seemed satisfied with his answers and started to ask other questions, which were more light than the previous ones.

As the rest of the table watched how Anton interacted with the kids, Lexa started to notice new details about his brother. The little scar on his upper lip and nose were new as it was the tattoo on his right wrist that said ‘A man chooses’ and ‘A slave obeys’ with three links of a chain in between the two sentences, a clear reference to the videogame BioShock, one of his brother’s favorite games. She smiled and said “I see you got a new tattoo”. He laughed. “Oh, it’s not the only one Lex”. That got his sister’s attention. “Oh, really? And where are they?”. He shook his head. “Well I can’t show you one unless I take off my shirt but I can show this right here”. He lifted his shirt enough to reveal the tattoo of a feather that became a flock of birds from the middle placed on his right side. The children gasped and Aden said “That’s very pretty, Uncle A; almost as the one mom has on her back”. Anton pulled down his shirt and looked at his sister with a surprised smirk. “Oh really?”.

Lexa looked away, embarrassed. “Don’t say anything, Anton”. The others at the table were smiling too and Anton continued. “I’m just saying this because after the tattoo the four of us got you said, and I quote, ‘ _I would never let myself be punctured by needles again if it’s not for medical purposes_ ’. Am I wrong or…”. Anya laughed and said “Oh no, you are right Ant. Those were exactly her words”. Lincoln nodded and said “Yeah, they were. We laughed so hard too. But my question is another one, Ant. How did you get those? I mean a jail is not exactly a tattoo parlor”. The young man rubbed his neck again. “Well… I was lucky. My cellmate was an ex tattoo artist and I asked him if he could do some. It wasn’t easy to get the images for reference and it was definitely more painful but I think they were worth it”. Indra seemed to have lost some color. “But… but what about the hygiene conditions? In a place like that nonetheless”. Anton smiled a little. “Believe me, Mom, Jacob knew what he was doing and as you can see, he did a pretty good job”. Indra seemed convinced and sighed in relief.

It was early afternoon when the meal ended. Lexa, Clarke and the kids went out on the beach to play while Anton helped Indra cleaning the table. Madi and Aden were trying to build a sand castle, Clarke and Lexa were under the porch keeping an eye on them. Clarke leaned her head on her wife’s shoulder. “So, you happy your brother is back?”. Lexa looked down at her and said “Of course I am. He seems to be very sorry and wants to prove himself. The kids love him too”. Clarke laughed at that. “Oh yes. Now you have to worry about him too, not just Raven and Octavia”. Lexa started to laugh and happy tears sprang from her eyes. Clarke was ready to wipe them away. “I’m happy he’s back too” she said. They kissed and went back to watch over their children and Lexa’s mind was crossed with a thought that made her shudder and she got up all of a sudden. Her wife looked at her with worry. “What is it Lexa?”. Lexa went to open the door, saying “I forgot what day it was today”. Clarke seemed to think about it for a second then gasped. “Oh, damn it!”. Just as she said it, the doorbell rang and they heard Lincoln say “I got it”. They rushed back inside.

Lincoln opened the door and his smile disappeared. The young woman on the other side said “What happened Linc? Cat got your tongue?”. She went inside the house, saying “Sorry we couldn’t make it sooner but someone was a little stubborn today and…”. She was left speechless when she saw Anton. “What… what are you doing here?”. He looked as shocked as she was. “I got… out today. It’s… good to see you again Ontari”. The young woman didn’t know what to say. “I… I mean…”. She looked down at her side when someone tugged at her pants. A little girl, approximately of Aden’s age, said “Who is he, mama?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The side tattoo is the 'Feather Birds' tattoo from GTA Online. you can find an image reference on the GTA wiki.
> 
> Let me know what you think and see you next time!


	4. Talks of the past

There was silence again and the air was tense. Anton took a cautious step forward and looked at the little girl. “Hi, I’m Anton. I am a… friend of your mother. What’s your name?”. The girl, smiling, said “I’m Josie”. She eyed him for a moment, then said “I like your shirt”. Anton rubbed his neck. “Hem… Thank you. You seem to have good taste”. The girl’s smile grew wider and she looked up at her mother. “See, mama? He says I have a good taste. Now I can help you choosing your clothes”. In that moment Lexa and Clarke came in and Josie run towards them. “Clarke! Lexa! Are Aden and Madi outside?”. The couple looked at each other and Clarke spoke first. “Yes, honey. You can go join them”. Josie laughed and ran outside. All the other adults went after her to keep an eye on the kids and leave Anton and Ontari alone.

Anton looked back at the young woman. “She seems a… good kid. She looks a lot like you but has also something from… him”. Ontari scowled. “His name is John. John Murphy”. Anton scoffed and that infuriated Ontari even more. “Don’t you dare do something like that! You were the one who nearly beat him to death!”. Anton took another step forward. “He did the same to you! I tried to save you from that motherfucker!”. Ontari slapped him and that hurt more than the one Lexa gave him. She had tears in her eyes. “He’s not the same man he was years ago. He has changed, Anton. He’s a good father and husband!”. Anton was confused. “Husband? You… you married him?”. Ontari nodded. “Yes, I did. I was pregnant with Josie and I had thrown him out of our house but he was back promising he had changed and before you say anything, he was honest. He had found a job and a psychologist, which he’s still seeing to this day. Anyway, after Josie was born we married and here we are”. She laughed bitterly. “He says it’s thanks to you that he had wanted to change. Can you believe it?”. She shook her head. “He forgave you. He fucking forgave you”. Ontari looked directly in his eyes. “Honestly, in all the mess you have caused, you succeeded in something good and I still can’t believe it”. She went out on the beach with the others, leaving Anton alone.

The Woods siblings saw Ontari coming out of the house. Lexa was the first to approach her. “So… you spoke to him?”. Ontari nodded and dried the few tears that had formed in her eyes. “Yes. Yes, I did”. The expression on Lexa’s face urged her to go on and that made the young woman huff. “Look, I don’t know what he’s thinking right now and honestly, I don’t care. Not after what he has done”. Anya intervened in the conversation. “It was five years ago, Ontari. He looks devastated and John forgave him as incredibly as that sounds. What’s keeping you away from doing the same?”. Ontari looked down and said “It’s because I almost fell in love with him. I was almost convinced he was perfect but then he had to ruin everything by beating up John”. Clarke put a hand on her shoulder. “You were scared he was just like John, weren’t you?”. Ontari nodded. “Yes”. She gave a quick look at the house. “Maybe it will take more time or maybe I’ll never forgive him. I don’t know”. That said, she left the group to go to her daughter, who was playing with Aden and Madi.

“So… Who’s going to talk to Anton and see how he’s going?”, Clarke asked. Lincoln was the first to offer himself but Lexa said “No Lincoln. I’ll go. He’s closer to me and you all know it”. Lincoln nodded reluctantly and Lexa went inside the house. She noticed the house was completely silent. “Anton? You here?”. There was no reply. She took a few more steps and saw a note on the kitchen table. She took and read it. ‘ _I’m going for a walk. Don’t worry. Especially if mom is reading this_ ’. Lexa put it down and went outside in a rush, saying “Ah, for fuck’s sake Anton!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments about this chapter.  
> See you next time!


	5. Talks and thoughts

There was silence again and the air was tense. Anton took a cautious step forward and looked at the little girl. “Hi, I’m Anton. I am a… friend of your mother. What’s your name?”. The girl, smiling, said “I’m Josie”. She eyed him for a moment, then said “I like your shirt”. Anton rubbed his neck. “Hem… Thank you. You seem to have good taste”. The girl’s smile grew wider and she looked up at her mother. “See, mama? He says I have a good taste. Now I can help you choosing your clothes”. In that moment Lexa and Clarke came in and Josie run towards them. “Clarke! Lexa! Are Aden and Madi outside?”. The couple looked at each other and Clarke spoke first. “Yes, honey. You can go join them”. Josie laughed and ran outside. All the other adults went after her to keep an eye on the kids and leave Anton and Ontari alone.

Anton looked back at the young woman. “She seems a… good kid. She looks a lot like you but has also something from… him”. Ontari scowled. “His name is John. John Murphy”. Anton scoffed and that infuriated Ontari even more. “Don’t you dare do something like that! You were the one who nearly beat him to death!”. Anton took another step forward. “He did the same to you! I tried to save you from that motherfucker!”. Ontari slapped him and that hurt more than the one Lexa gave him. She had tears in her eyes. “He’s not the same man he was years ago. He has changed, Anton. He’s a good father and husband!”. Anton was confused. “Husband? You… you married him?”. Ontari nodded. “Yes, I did. I was pregnant with Josie and I had thrown him out of our house but he was back promising he had changed and before you say anything, he was honest. He had found a job and a psychologist, which he’s still seeing to this day. Anyway, after Josie was born we married and here we are”. She laughed bitterly. “He says it’s thanks to you that he had wanted to change. Can you believe it?”. She shook her head. “He forgave you. He fucking forgave you”. Ontari looked directly in his eyes. “Honestly, in all the mess you have caused, you succeeded in something good and I still can’t believe it”. She went out on the beach with the others, leaving Anton alone.

The Woods siblings saw Ontari coming out of the house. Lexa was the first to approach her. “So… you spoke to him?”. Ontari nodded and dried the few tears that had formed in her eyes. “Yes. Yes, I did”. The expression on Lexa’s face urged her to go on and that made the young woman huff. “Look, I don’t know what he’s thinking right now and honestly, I don’t care. Not after what he has done”. Anya intervened in the conversation. “It was five years ago, Ontari. He looks devastated and John forgave him as incredibly as that sounds. What’s keeping you away from doing the same?”. Ontari looked down and said “It’s because I almost fell in love with him. I was almost convinced he was perfect but then he had to ruin everything by beating up John”. Clarke put a hand on her shoulder. “You were scared he was just like John, weren’t you?”. Ontari nodded. “Yes”. She gave a quick look at the house. “Maybe it will take more time or maybe I’ll never forgive him. I don’t know”. That said, she left the group to go to her daughter, who was playing with Aden and Madi.

“So… Who’s going to talk to Anton and see how he’s going?”, Clarke asked. Lincoln was the first to offer himself but Lexa said “No Lincoln. I’ll go. He’s closer to me and you all know it”. Lincoln nodded reluctantly and Lexa went inside the house. She noticed the house was completely silent. “Anton? You here?”. There was no reply. She took a few more steps and saw a note on the kitchen table. She took and read it. ‘I’m going for a walk. Don’t worry. Especially if mom is reading this’. Lexa put it down and went outside in a rush, saying “Ah, for fuck’s sake Anton!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments about this chapter.  
> See you next time!


	6. Memories

“So, you’re saying he left a note and just disappeared” said Lincoln. Lexa nodded. Anya huffed, saying “Well, we have no idea of where he could have gone. Any suggestions?”. The other two shook their heads. Anya let out a frustrated groan. “Why does he always have to do things this way! It’s exactly like five years ago. I hope we don’t have to go search for him at the police station”. Lexa smacked her on the head. “Don’t say things like that. Mom and dad could hear you”. As if on cue, Indra approached them. “So, where’s your brother?”. The Woods siblings looked in every direction but at her. Anya sighed. “Listen, mom…”.

Anton had lost sense of time. He started to roam around the city and he had to admit that he didn’t remember Arkadia Bay to be that big, at least compared to Polis. His memory brought him back to the day they had to move from Polis because of Indra’s job. He was six or seven at the time and he was just starting to know the Woods family.

_“Okay kids, today is the day. I hope you packed everything because we won’t go all the way back here to retrieve something you forgot. Is that clear?”. The four kids nodded. Gustus dismissed them with a nod but Anton didn’t move. The man kneeled down to face his newly adopted son. “Something troubling you, Anton?”. The kid looked down. “Do we really have to go?”. Gustus sighed and put a big hand on his tiny shoulder. “Anton, I know it’s not easy for you to understand. You barely know any of us, your new family, and immediately we have to move to another city. I know your mother is here but she… cannot take care of you. Don’t worry though. Indra and I had a talk with her and she agreed to come and meet you when her situation is better. Is this okay for you?”. Anton seemed to think about it for a few seconds, then nodded with a little smile on his face. “Yeah, I think it’s okay”._

The young man shook his head at the memory and clenched both fists. His mother never came to meet him again, all because of her addiction and her fragile will. Not even the thought of losing her son forever made her change. He huffed and continued to walk until he came in front of ‘The Grounders’, his siblings favourite bar. Another memory came back.

_It was loud that night. Many people, good music and drinks: the perfect night to pick up someone. The Woods siblings were at their usual table, near the big window, with a good view on the crowd. Anton had a beer in his hands, thanks to his sister Anya. He was eighteen the time. Lexa, fresh out of her twentieth first birthday, was drinking one of the strongest drinks, looking at a certain blonde in the crowd. Anton took a sip and huffed. “Lexa, I swear that if you continue to look at her long enough you’ll melt her”. She looked at him with her cheeks slightly flushed and said “What can I say Ant? She looks like a fucking goddess; she’ll never accept someone like me”. He took another sip. “Then go to her and say ‘Hi, my name is Lexa. Would you like to dance with me?’. Maybe she’ll say yes”. Anya laughed. “Oh, Anton. You really think Lexa would do something like that? Remember what you and I had to do for her to ask Costia out?”. Lincoln smiled. “Oh yeah, I do. Lexa was so mad at you two”. Lexa glared at them. “I still am mad”. They remained silent for a while and after that, Anton took a big sip of his beer and said “It’s show time”. The other three looked at him and Lincoln said “What are you thinking about?”. The younger man smirked. “Just watch”. He went straight towards the blonde girl and he heard his sister say “Anton, for fuck’s sake!”. His smirk grew even wider._

_He tapped on the girl’s shoulder and it took everything within him not to stare at her bosom. “Hi. My name is Anton and that girl right there” and he pointed towards Lexa, who just stared at them like a deer caught in the headlights, “she is my sister and she thinks you are very beautiful”. The blonde laughed. “Oh really? And she sent her brother to tell me this?”. Anton smiled. “Oh no. I came on my own just because I wanted to help her. Believe me, once you start talking with her, you’ll never want to leave her side. Would you like to join her at our table?”. The blonde looked back and forth between Anton and his sister, then said “Okay, I’ll come with you. But only if I can bring my own friends with me”. The young man shrugged his shoulders. “Fine by me. Meet you back at the table”. The blonde nodded and disappeared into the crowd._

_When he was back, Lexa punched him in the arm. “Ow, what the fuck was that for?”. She punched him again, harder, and said “What the fuck are you doing, you idiot?”. He massaged his arm. “I was trying to help you, dumbass. Besides, she said she’s bringing her friends with her so I’d say a ‘Thank you Anton’ is fine”. She punched him in the arm a third time. “Ow, you bitch!”. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and when they turned around, here was the blonde with other two girls. “Am I interrupting some siblings bonding time?” she asked. Lexa coughed awkwardly, saying “No. We were just…”. The blonde laughed. “I was joking”. She looked at Anton and said “Since I didn’t introduce myself to you back there I think it’s best to do it now, since it seems we’ll stay here for a long time”. She extended her hand. “I’m Clarke Griffin and these two chicks here are my best friends: Raven and Octavia”. Anton felt a hand on his shoulder just as he was going to shake hers. Lincoln and Anya were now in front of him, introducing themselves. He grabbed his glass of beer and took a sip with a smirk on his face: mission accomplished._

Anton smiled at the memory. That night he found the perfect match for every one of his siblings. Those three never did the same for him but it didn’t matter. Seeing that there were not many patrons inside, he entered. The look of the place was still the same: simple but classy. As he took the first step inside, a voice he knew all too well greeted him. “Anton? Oh my God, is that you?”. He smiled at the man and said “Bellamy! So good to see you!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I din't go crazy but I had to post two chapters in one day because I thought I already updated the fifht chapter but due to the fact that I was busy these weeks I didn't notice that it never happened. I'm an idiot.
> 
> Just to give a little help, here are the ages of the four Woods siblings and their partners. Anton is 25, Lexa is 28, Anya is 29 and Lincoln is 31. Clarke and Raven are 27 while Octavia is 26.
> 
> Let me know what you like or what you don't like in the comments.  
> See you next time!


End file.
